


Day 29 - Hate Sex

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, Fights, Hate Sex, I don’t know if I need any other tags, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Verbal Fights, i was already nervous about it, it feels kinda ooc but it was just the prompt I had for this day, mostly - Freeform, please no one yell at me for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: It was absolutely no secret to anyone on the team that they all didn’t get along.But no one was worse than Sam and Bucky against Peter
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Sam Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Day 29 - Hate Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys, I’m really a little nervous about this one yall

It was absolutely no secret to anyone on the team that they all didn’t get along.

Steve and Tony still fought occasionally, Wanda had the occasional beef with Clint, And Natasha and Carol didn’t always see eye to eye. They weren’t all going to get along all of the time, it was just the nature of being humans. Or superhumans.

But no one was worse than Sam and Bucky against Peter.

Sam and Bucky had initially had their differences, fought a bit. Then they determined that they had a bit in common. Slowly started tolerating each other. Then a bit more admiration than toleration.

Then they discovered their mutual distaste for Spider-Man.

Ever since the airport fight, they just couldn’t quite seem to forgive him. And that had been years ago!

But Peter always managed to get on their nerves.

Sometimes it all seemed like harmless teasing. Making fun of Peter for being the youngest on the team, telling him he wasn’t allowed to sit at the ‘adults table’ when they all ate together.

But other times it was more serious. A broken nose during sparring from Peter being a bit too enthusiastic, leading to a screaming match that had to be broken up by at least two people.

They were constantly pissing each other off.

Although...they would deny if asked, but there was definitely some kind of attraction there too. Building in the tension.

But it’s not like they would do anything about that.

———

“Where the- Steve?” Bucky called, metal fingers tapping on the counter. They made a sharp sound, but he paid no mind to it.

Sam ducked his head into the kitchen at the call, eyebrow raised. “Cap one point oh is out. What do you need?” He joked. He leaned in the doorway, arms crossed.

Bucky groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course he is. Of course. I needed to ask him about the mission he was...talking to...me about....” his words slowly got slower and trailed off as he watched Peter crawling on the outside of the glass window.

He was in the suit, assumedly coming back from some sort of patrol or little mission that Tony sent him on.

Because, as he was often teased about, he didn’t really seem ready for the big leagues. He was still a small time hero, helping old ladies cross the street and cute things like that.

Bucky watched as he crawled in, rolling his eyes. “The pest is back,” he mumbled under his breath, beckoning for Sam to come closer. “Wanna fuck with him?”

“Always,” the other man answered, dark eyes glinting mischievously.

So he stepped to where Bucky was, leaning in close as the soldier attempted to whisper his plan in as low a voice as possible so that Peter wouldn’t hear.

Except it didn’t exactly work out as planned.

“If I hear my name coming out of your mouths one more time when I’m not in the room, I swear-“ Peter shouted from the next room. The irritation was clear in his voice.

“Then come in here and we’ll say it to your face,” Bucky called back. Clearly a challenge.

Peter huffed, walking into the room and yanking his mask off. His hair was a mess, fluffy in some spots and flattened in others from the mask. His cheeks were red; likely from his swinging around and his clear annoyance at the other men. “What? What do you want?”

Sam snickered, covering his mouth. “Hey, calm down. So pissy for no reason, you just got here.”

The younger man stared at him, eyes narrowed. “You’d be ‘pissy’ too if your backup that was supposed to come was nowhere to be seen and I got back and he was making fun of me. So yeah, go ahead. Talk all you want. I could-“

“What, princess? You could what?” Bucky drawled. But he was confused. Was he supposed to be backup? He hadn’t heard anything about it.

Peter bit the inside of his cheek, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. Mentally count to ten like May taught him. He didn’t need to start a fight.

Sam watched, glancing to Bucky. “Anyways, what was that about backup? Was it him or me? ‘Cause neither of us were supposed to be doing anything today. And none of our stuff is really on...your level.”

Bucky was strangely silent, making a face as he listened. He was supposed to be somewhere. But he figured it would be alone. And Steve hadn’t been around to give him any more details.

“What? Suddenly remembering that, oh yeah, you were supposed to be somewhere today?” Peter snarked. “I know Mr. Rogers told you about it. He assured me I’d have backup if I needed it. And guess what? I needed it. And you weren’t there!”

Sam watched the argument curiously, leaning against the counter. He watched how Peter stepped closer until he was right in Bucky’s face. That wouldn’t go well. He suddenly wished he had some popcorn.

“Look, kid, Steve never finished briefing me, okay? I didn’t know that was supposed to be today. So don’t yell at me-“

“Dont tell me to stop yelling. Don’t. I will kick your ass if you even try to tell me to.” Peter stared him down, breathing hard.

Bucky was suddenly aware of how close they were. Too close. So close that he could make out individual freckles on the younger man’s face.

“Fine. Then kick my ass. Do as you please. Because you’re going to stop fucking yelling at me.”

Peter looked pissed. “I could take you. Have before. Both of you,” he snapped. “You act all big and tough and you think it’s hilarious to make fun of me but you always forget who actually wins in a fight.”

The corners of Sam’s lips twitched up into a grin as he listened. “Oh, you’ve taken us, have you? I don’t think you’ve taken us in the way that it really matters. Because there’s no way you could win anything like that.”

The fury slowly melted off of Peter’s face and he was left with embarrassed confused. “Wha-“

Bucky was still almost nose to nose with him, not backing down. But he heard what Sam said. “He’s right. You act all big, talk big, but I’ll bet you’d just melt if you actually tried to take us,” he teased.

Peter’s cheeks burned. “I wasn’t- that’s not what I was-“ then his anger seemed to surge again and he grabbed Bucky by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down into a (literally) bruising kiss.

It was rough and lacked any sort of actual passion. But they were both still breathless by the end of it.

When Peter pulled away, he turned his eyes to Sam. “Don’t think you’re getting out of this.” He let go of Bucky and walked to the other man, ignoring how he smirked at him. “You both want to act like I’m a child? Act like I can’t do anything? Then turn around and imply I couldn’t take both of you sexually?”

He pressed a forceful hand to Sam’s chest and pushed him back against the counter, ignoring the laugh he got. “Dont.” He warned. “You two think it’s funny. Well, I don’t. I’ll show you. And we’re playing by my rules.”

And hey, if Bucky was left breathless and hard by just the kiss, and Sam was definitely getting interested by the show of force, who would be there to confirm it?

Because it wasn’t like things would change. It was a one time thing.

Peter just wanted to prove himself.

And if he had to prove himself to them a few more times...who would have to know?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
